internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Test No.1
=England in Australia Test Series - 1st Test= Australia v England *Australia won by 45 runs *Test no. 1 | 1876/77 season *Played at Melbourne Cricket Ground *15,16,17,19 March 1877 (timeless match) Total (all out; 169.3 overs) 245 (2.16 runs per 6 balls) Total (all out; 136.1 overs) 196 (2.15 runs per 6 balls) Fall of wickets1-23 (Selby), 2-79 (Charlwood), 3-98 (Ulyett), 4-109 (Greenwood), 5-121 (Armitage), 6-135 (Shaw), 7-145 (Jupp), 8-145 (Emmett), 9-168 (Lillywhite), 10-196 (Southerton) Bowling O M R W Econ JR Hodges 9 0 27 1 4.50 TW Garrett 18.1 10 22 2 1.80 TK Kendall 38 16 54 1 2.13 WE Midwinter 54 23 78 5 2.16 NFD Thomson 17 10 14 1 1.23 Australia 2nd innings R M B 4s 6s SR C Bannerman b Ulyett 4 8 10 1 0 40.00 NFD Thomson c Emmett b Shaw 7 26 26 0 0 26.92 TP Horan c †Selby b Hill 20 28 32 2 0 62.50 TW Garrett c Emmett b Shaw 0 7 8 0 0 0.00 BB Cooper b Shaw 3 14 16 0 0 18.75 WE Midwinter c Southerton b Ulyett 17 68 73 1 0 23.28 EJ Gregory c Emmett b Ulyett 11 26 31 1 0 35.48 JM Blackham† lbw b Shaw 6 16 20 0 0 30.00 DW Gregory* b Shaw 3 14 15 0 0 20.00 TK Kendall not out 17 22 22 3 0 77.27 JR Hodges b Lillywhite 8 18 18 1 0 44.44 Extras (b 5, lb 3) 8 Total (all out; 68 overs) 104 (2.29 runs per 6 balls) Fall of wickets1-7 (Bannerman), 2-27 (Thomson), 3-31 (Garrett), 4-31 (Horan), 5-35 (Cooper), 6-58 (EJ Gregory), 7-71 (Blackham), 8-75 (Midwinter), 9-75 (DW Gregory), 10-104 (Hodges) Bowling O M R W Econ A Shaw 34 16 38 5 1.67 G Ulyett 19 7 39 3 3.07 A Hill 14 6 18 1 1.92 James Lillywhite jnr 1 0 1 1 1.50 England 2nd innings (target: 154 runs) R M B 4s 6s SR A Hill c Thomson b Kendall 0 1 2 0 0 0.00 A Greenwood c Midwinter b Kendall 5 5 5 0 0 100.00 H Jupp lbw b Midwinter 4 18 17 0 0 23.52 HRJ Charlwood b Kendall 13 16 17 1 0 76.47 J Selby† c Horan b Hodges 38 81 81 4 0 46.91 G Ulyett b Kendall 24 47 62 1 0 38.70 A Shaw st †Blackham b Kendall 2 5 9 0 0 22.22 T Armitage c †Blackham b Kendall 3 31 32 0 0 9.37 T Emmett b Kendall 9 28 27 0 0 33.33 James Lillywhite jnr* b Hodges 4 4 6 0 0 66.66 J Southerton not out 1 12 7 0 0 14.28 Extras (b 4, lb 1) 5 Total (all out; 66.1 overs) 108 (2.44 runs per 6 balls) Fall of wickets1-0 (Hill), 2-7 (Greenwood), 3-20 (Jupp), 4-22 (Charlwood), 5-62 (Ulyett), 6-68 (Shaw), 7-92 (Selby), 8-93 (Armitage), 9-100 (Lillywhite), 10-108 (Emmett) Bowling O M R W Econ TK Kendall 33.1 12 55 7 2.48 WE Midwinter 19 7 23 1 1.81 DW Gregory 5 1 9 0 2.70 TW Garrett 2 0 9 0 6.75 JR Hodges 7 5 7 2 1.50 Match details Balls per over 4 Toss Australia, who chose to bat Series Australia led the 2-match series 1-0 Test debuts C Bannerman, JM Blackham, BB Cooper, TW Garrett, DW Gregory, EJ Gregory, JR Hodges, TP Horan, TK Kendall, WE Midwinter and NFD Thomson (Australia); T Armitage, HRJ Charlwood, T Emmett, A Greenwood, A Hill, H Jupp, James Lillywhite jnr, J Selby, A Shaw, J Southerton and G Ulyett (England) Umpires: CA Reid and RB Terry Close of play 15 Mar day 1 - Australia 1st innings 166/6 (C Bannerman 126*, JM Blackham 3*) 16 Mar day 2 - England 1st innings 109/4 (H Jupp 54*) 17 Mar day 3 - Australia 2nd innings 83/9 (TK Kendall 5*, JR Hodges 3*) 18 Mar rest day 19 Mar day 4 - England 2nd innings 108 (66.1 ov) - end of match Match notes Alfred Shaw bowled the first Test delivery to Charles Bannerman, who went on to become the first Test centurion. Hill had both the first Test wicket and the first catch. Midwinter picked up the first 5 wicket haul, and Blackham had the first stumping. W.Newing fielded for Bannerman. Southerton is still the oldest Test debutant at 49 years 119 days. Bannerman scored 69.6% of his side's runs from the bat - still a record in Test matches - his 165 took about 290 minutes and included 18 fours. C Bannerman retired hurt at 240/7 (split the index finger on his right hand by a ball from Ulyett) Attendances on the four 4 days were approximately 4500, 4000 10000, 2000 Category:Test Matches